Awakening
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Okay so here's another story with one of my favorite twins and my oc. This is where they are all in a huge bind the day after Hinawa was killed by the Drago. SPOILER ALERT if anyone has not played the game. I OWN NOTHING but this story. Please leave reviews if any.


**Hello everyone! This small fanfic is about Mother 3 (Practically almost all of them), contains spoilers if most have not played the game. This is sort of how I see things to be the minute Lucas and Claus loses their mother. (Porky I ought to kill you). Mostly up to the point where its after Claus goes to the Tazmilly 'prison' and leaves Flint the apple w/the nail filer inside. This story is not so much between the characters point of view, but I will involve my character mainly because I wish things could have been WAY different in outcomes. Enjoy the story! Please leave reviews if**** any. Also if anyone catches the reference near the end can anyone tell me what it is?****  
**

* * *

_"M-Mom whats h-happening?"  
_

_"Everything is going to be fine Lucas."_

_"Ahhh! Mom everything's on fire!"_

_Said the three voices that were in Sunshine forest. They were running. Running from something they could not believe would ever hurt them. The whole forest was under siege of fire, due to these unknown men in pig outfits. What were there motifs? Why were they destroying such a beautiful forest? None of this mattered to the three running. Lucas, Claus and Hinawa were running for their lives. They ran through the forest past every scorching tree imaginable. They came upon what seemed like a clearing. But the second they arrived at the spot, it was merely a cliff with a roaring on going river of water at the bottom. Claus' body was trembling as well as his twins. Hinawa was trying to get her mind's thoughts together as to what their next alternative was. They had nowhere else to run, because of the upcoming footsteps that gave a thundering roar with each step it took. _

_All three turned to face the creature that stood before them. It had a red eye that glowed wildly, and part of its body had limbs that would shine everytime lightning struck the sky. It gave its astonishing roar that echoed throughout the clearance. Lucas shuddered and embraced Claus where Claus embraced him back tightly. Hinawa looked at her sons and put them behind her. She looked at the creature. She recognized it as one of the drago's that her son's had been playing with that same day. She took one last glance at her sons and made one of the most rash decisions. _

_The mechanized drago lunged torwards all of them. Hinawa gasped and took action. _

_"Goodbye boys." she said rather loud enough to hear. Both boys were in surprise when she said that. Until they both were shoved out of the cliff and out into the river. Claus grabbed Lucas and held him tightly as they both screamed plunging into the icy cold river. Both screamed no back at their mother, who in return heard her blood curdling scream._

Claus woke up in a gasp. he was breathing heavily. He was sweating everywhere, suddenly remembering the events that occurred. His grief and anger returned with a vengeance. His mother was killed by the monster that attacked them. He didn't understand why Hinawa didn't jump into the river with him and Lucas. Lucas. He looked beside him to find his twin almost as if fully awake but sobbing. They both were wearing their regular plain pajamas that they wear when they sleep. Lucas was crying semi loudly until he noticed his twin awake. He seemed as if about ready to cry some more, until Claus grabbed ham into an embrace.

The older twin cried along with his twin. "Cl-Claus... Wh-Why... did that h-happen?" Lucas choked out whilst burying his face into Claus' shoulder. "Lucas. You and I are safe. Mom sacrificed herself for us." Claus said. Yet he couldn't go on with words. He kissed Lucas' forehead in reassurance for the both of them. They both slept like this for the time being at the most 2 hours.

It wasn't until the sun had peeked its sunlight into the bedroom when Claus cracked open an eye to see the surroundings around him. He faced Lucas who was sound asleep on Claus' shoulder. His face expression could tell Claus everything as to what he was feeling. He didn't wish to leave his twins side not once. However he had two tasks to do. One. deliver the item to his father. Two. Avenge the mother they lost just last night.

He could tell it was at least nine in the morning. He slowly slipped his way out of Lucas' grip, who didn't budge one bit but he managed to get a hold of one of the pillows and hold it tightly in place of where Claus was. Claus quickly went into the bathroom to change out of his pajamas and put on his usual blue and yellow stripped shirt on with brown shorts, socks and blue shoes. He sighed as he went back to their bed. He put his elbows on his knees and looked down.

'This is bad. Really bad. How are we supposed to go on in life like nothing ever happened?' thought Claus. He heard a small rumble and growling coming from his abdomen. He put his hand on his stomach. 'Might as well have to make food for the both of us now.' he looked back to see his sleeping form of his twin, shedding tears in his sleep.

Claus gritted his teeth. He wouldn't dare wake Lucas after this event. But he had to go on. Claus cautiously shook Lucas slowly. "Lucas... Bro... It's time to get up. You have to eat something. Maybe later we can go to the tazmilly prison and visit dad." said Claus. Lucas stirred a little before finally opening his eyes to the sunlit room. He met his eyes with Claus'. "C'mon. I'll make you and me omelets. What do you say?" he asked softly. Lucas closed his eyes and nodded his head. Claus took his hand and they walked to the bathroom to help Lucas get ready.

They went back downstairs towards the kitchen. "You can just sit here Lucas. I'll make the omelets." said Claus motioning him to sit. Lucas did so, silent as ever looking back at his twins back. Claus had finally finished making the omelets, and they both sat next to each other eating in silence. Lucas was almost done until he didn't want to finish his omelet any longer. "I'm sorry Claus. Their good, but... They aren't the same as mom's." said Lucas bluntly. He gave his twin an embrace and proceeded to go to the couch to lay down.

Claus then remembered about their dad. He gave Lucas a last glance before heading upstairs, with an apple in hand, and proceeded to maneuver a nail filer into the apple. He came back downstairs and made his way to the front door. He looked to the side to see a homemade knife. His eyes glimmered with an idea. He took it, and took his glance back at his twin. "Lucas I'll be right back. I have to leave something for dad. I'll see you soon." said Claus. "Wait!" piped up Lucas. Claus looked back to see him rushing to him. Tears still welled in his eyes.

"I don't want to be alone. I'm going to mom's grave." "You want to come with me to visit dad after wards?" "... No. I can't." said Lucas. He buried his face in his hands. Claus took hold of one of them and nodded his head, and they walked off hand in hand. Claus was not so surprised to see others at Hinawa's grave, but really hoped none of them would ask questions. Lucas only wanted to see and be near his mothers grave. "You'll be alright?" asked Claus. Lucas nodded and gave one final look to Claus as he left. "Claus!" his name heard zipped around, and was embraced. He returned it and Lucas ran off back to the grave.

_'I'm sorry to do this. Thanks for everything. I love you.' _he thought in his mind. He walked out the door, closed it and walked outside and faced the ocean that was upon the horizon. The waves crashed so silently, the seagulls giving their calls and regular clouds that were not the same as yesterday's. Claus then made his way down to where the village of tazmilly is. He didn't need to look around for long until he spotted what he was looking for. The prison looked a little small on the outside but was spacious when he entered to see his father conscious. He came closer.

"Hey dad. It's me. Claus. I told Lucas to come too but he's been crying at mom's grave all this time. Dad. I'm gonna leave this apple here. The core might be hard but... the core... the core might be too hard but be SURE you eat it!" exclaimed Claus. He walked off farther towards the entrance.

"I'm gonna get stronger. ... I'm gonna get so strong even Drago's won't be able to beat me. Dad... I..." he finished off whilst running out the entrance. He didn't care any less if any of the citizens of Tazmily who asked him if he was alright or where Lucas was. He only wanted revenge. Heading into the sunshine forest he reminisced all of the moments he had with his mother, Lucas, dad, and boney. Nothing would ever be the same. That Drago took everything from them. He still kept on running in the direction of the claw marks that the Drago made last night. Each one was too close for comfort, as it tried to attack them.

It was only a matter of time until he reached a cliff where the islands mountains could be seen from behind. The claw marks led farther into the cliff. But he caught a glimpse of something he, nor anyone of tazmily for that matter ever noticed before. There was a statue of what looked like a child who was in a position that was odd. He was holding both of his hands towards his heart. His face was solemn with both eyes closed. His hair was stone but one could tell it was black. His eyes were squinting as if he was ready to cry and let loose. But let what loose?

Claus heard the familiar stomping footsteps that thundered the ground causing him to catch his balance. The snout of the Drago came out and it's eyes caught the sight of a familiar red head. It growled first then gave it's excrutiating roar to echo everywhere.

Thus began the battle between Claus and said Drago. Claus gave his first assaults to it onto the hide of the Drago, but the knife did no good, not even a deep cut of any sorts. The Drago commenced its own attacks with a tail whip with Claus managing to dodge it, but ended up knocking down a nearby tree.

The Drago started to strike Claus with more tail whips each starting to get stronger and stronger by the blow. Claus avoided most of them, but the last one he did not see coming ended up hitting his left leg. He gritted his teeth in agony, yet broke free of the tails grasp. The Drago rammed its head at Claus' body with much force that caused him to fly backwards. 'Doesn't this thing have a weakness?' thought Claus. The Drago attacked this time with its legs making a strike claw towards Claus' torso. It ended up hitting him on Claus' abdomen.

The blood had come out in small rivers what with so much trauma. He didn't think he could go on any longer. He looked down to see one of his shoes was missing. Most likely when he was sent flying. He collapsed onto the ground, in agony with no energy to go on.

'Mom... Dad... Lucas... I...' thought Claus.

back at Hinawa's grave Lucas had been crying letting his tears slowly drip upon the stone, and even into the soil. He felt so lost without his mother. He felt a sharp pain pierce his heart. Something else was going on too.

'Mom... Dad... Claus... I...' thought Lucas.

'I...'

'I...'

The statue that was behind the Drago... shined a light that shot everywhere.

"I have friends who are dear to me!" said the statue. A sign appeared to have pierced its way around the child's forehead, a hexagonal shape that radiated a green light. The whole shape broke through and the statue ended up disintegrating, and the sign disappeared. The Drago that was about to finish Claus off looked back to see nothing.

Its instincts caught sight of something in front of it. The child picked Claus up. The Drago was about to eat them both whole, until said child blew it back with just the palm of his hands. It went soaring backwards, falling afar from the cliff. The distant roar it gave was no longer heard. Said child looked at Claus, who Claus returned the look bewildered as to what just happened. He shed tears that fell upon the bruises and open wounds on Claus. the tears blossomed into sunflowers. He was crying of tears that healed. Claus could feel himself getting re-energized and wounds healing too. He looked back to the child.

"My names William." said the child as Claus fainted within his arms. William grew wings that matched a moth. He ended up flying back to where Hinawa's grave is. Lucas was about to run away after his grandfather scolded him asking where Claus had gone, until William's voice piped up. "Wait!" said flying child.

He landed softly. "He's right here." said William, with his wings closing and disappearing. Flint and Lucas walked closer to the mysterious boy. Yet with others dumbfounded and bewildered at the fact he could fly.


End file.
